


Don't leave me

by ToxicTrxgedy



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, TRIGGER WARNING FOR SLIGHT DETAILS OF ABUSE, but its not that bad but this is just incase :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTrxgedy/pseuds/ToxicTrxgedy
Summary: Richie Tozier decided a long time ago, that if Pennywise were to return, the only thing he would need to do to make him give up was showing him Will Byers leaving him.





	Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy :)

Richie Tozier has been around toxic relationships all of his life. 

  He’s seen people’s bruises from getting beat for talking to someone. He’s seen people flinch whenever their significant other touched them. He’s seen people sneakily covering the strangle marks on their necks with concealer. He’s seen people’s faces when they were told that it was their fault for what happened. He’s seen the monsters around him manipulate and hurt the people they supposedly loved. 

 So a 7 year old Richie Tozier promised he was never going to let jealousy consume him. He was never to be like the monsters.  
 

 And he’s able to keep that promise without problem. 

 Will wants to go to a party?  
No problem but god forbid you get caught dead with that ugly shirt.  
    
 Will wants to tutor a girl in their science class?   
No problem, don’t forget the notes you have in your locker.

 But Richie isn’t stupid, despite what people may think or say. And he notices Mike’s look of temptation every time he looks at Will. Asking him to choose him. He notices the way he caresses his knuckles whenever they hold hands. He notices the way he stares at them whenever they kiss. But Richie has no problem making out with Will infront of him, looking him dead in the eye to make it clear that whatever he was trying wasn’t going to working.  

 “Are you alright?” whispered Will Byers. Under the bleachers of the school’s football field. The moon shining above the two and the rain pitter patting against the seats as the rest of the school population partied inside for the Spring Fling.

 Richie had his hands around the smaller boys hips, as the neon paint stripes that were on their cheeks and the patterns that decorated their skin glowed in the dark. And as he pulled him closer, letting out the small puff of smoke from his lips that was from the cigarette lost forgotten and stepped on the ground, he decided that Will’s body against his was more addicting than any drug out there.

 “…You’re not leaving me for him, right? I mean…right? Please?” he quietly begged, in that voice that was so desperate and sad all at once, into his neck, inhaling the cologne he bought for him he bought for the hell of it. Counting the goosebumps that erupted on the boys skin. 

 Will knew exactly what he was talking about. And he held onto the boy even tighter and kissing his temple gently. “Never Richie…I’m never letting you go…” he whispered back. A promise they both would keep to the grave and to the next life. 

 And they were silent after that. Until Richie pressed his lips against his. And then they were kissing on the grass. With his hands under his shirt as he pulled the younger boy closer and closer until there was nothing between them anymore. 

 Richie Tozier decided a long time ago, that if Pennywise were to return, the only thing he would need to do to make him give up was showing him Will Byers leaving him


End file.
